


A Kingdom Divided

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills and Emma Nolan are both princesses in enemy kingdoms. When fate pushes them together, they have a chance to bring their families together. Will they succeed? Or will their kingdoms remain forever divided?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally orphaned my work so I deleted the rest of my stories. This is the first one I have decided to re-upload. It's a work in progress. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

10-year-old Regina ran around the rose garden, her fingers and face sticky from picking and eating berries all day. She knew her mother would be furious once she saw the condition her new dress was in. Regina had begged her to wear it this morning, despite her mother wanting to save it for the ball later that night. It didn’t take much to persuade her, and soon the girl was running outside to the courtyard with a promise she would keep her dress in pristine condition like a good princess does.

“Regina!” The girl froze as she heard her name being called. She darted around the corner only to run into Zelena. Her 12-year-old sister gasped as she saw the blue and magenta stains on her sparkling pink gown. “Mother is going to be upset! You know better than running around the courtyard in your new dress, Regina.” She scolded her.

“Zelena!” Regina fought against her as the older girl started dragging her back to the castle. Her sister was significantly stronger than her being two years older, and she succeeded in getting her inside. “Mother!” The red-head called out, going to the throne room where she knew their mother would be.

Cora stood up from her throne, dismissing the staff. “Girls, can’t you see that I’m busy? I am planning the ball for tonight and- Regina, what happened to your dress?”

Zelena pushed her forward, a smirk on her face. Her sister always enjoyed getting her into trouble, knowing that she was Cora’s favorite. She always rubbed that fact in her face whenever she could. “I caught her running around the garden, Mother.” Zelena answered. “What did I say about keeping your dress clean? The servants won’t be able to get those stains out of your dress by the time the ball starts.” Cora said.

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Regina mumbled. “If your father were here I would make him deal with you. But it seems I’m going to have to punish you myself.” Cora said, taking her arm and leading her upstairs. Regina bit her lip to try and hold back tears. Her father loved her dearly and had never laid a hand on her or Zelena their entire lives.

They would get a stern talking to and a time-out before the kind-hearted man would make them hot cocoa or tea to cheer them up. Cora on the other hand… she was not a gentle soul. At least not to Regina anyway. Her punishments included a hard hand or a whip. Zelena was the perfect daughter, the perfect princess. She was next in line to inherit the throne so Regina was often left on the sidelines.

It didn’t help that Regina was curious and adventurous, she often explored in the forest or was found burying her nose in a fairytale book rather than refining her dancing skills or doing other things a princess does. To be honest, Regina didn’t enjoy being a princess. She would be perfectly happy being a common villager; peasants, as her mother called them. “Filthy, disgusting brutes.” She would say.

Cora entered her room and went to her closet, grabbing the leather whip that she used on the horses at the stables. Regina got into position at the end of the bed, laying herself over the cedar chest at the end and gripping the bed skirt tightly in her clenched hands. She had been under Cora’s cruel hand more times than she had actually bonded with her.

“I’d say 50 strokes is fair, wouldn’t you agree, Regina?” Her mother asked. “Yes, ma’am.” Regina answered quietly. Too quietly, as she felt the familiar sting of the whip on her backside. “A princess speaks up so she is heard, dear.” Cora reminded her. Tears stung the little girl’s eyes as her mother mercilessly hit her over and over. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in another life, a place where she had a loving family that didn’t worry about wealth or appearances. The only person that cared for her now was her father. But being the kind and fair king he was, he was always off in another land making alliances or trying to help out the needy.

There was only one kingdom in which King Henry would never try to ally with. That was the land in which Prince James and Snow White ruled, which wasn’t too far from their kingdom. The young prince had taken over his father’s throne when King George had passed quite some time ago. King George and King Henry’s kingdoms had fought for generations, so when Henry had inherited the crown he acknowledged the fact that the two families were enemies and always would be.

“What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?” Cora’s voice broke Regina out of her thoughts. She had learned to shut herself down a long time ago so she didn’t suffer during her punishment. The burning on her backside proved her otherwise, and as she stood up straight she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit down right for a while.

“I’m very sorry, Mother. I won’t do it again.” She answered, keeping the tears at bay. Crying was weakness in her mother’s eyes, and Regina knew she would be punished even harder if she broke down in front of her. “Good girl.” Cora set down the whip and cupped the girl’s face in her hands. “I think you are going to spend the night in your room tonight instead of going to the ball. Only well-behaved princesses get to earn that privilege.”

On the outside, Regina pouted and tried to look upset. On the inside, she silently cheered. She hated going to the balls in the kingdom. Her mother often forced her to go to keep up appearances, but otherwise payed no attention to her. Zelena was the important one. The Queen-to-be was the center of attention and the highlight of the occasion. No one would miss little Regina fallen into her sister’s shadow.

Cora sent her off to her room where a servant was waiting for her. “Good day, Princess Regina.” The young woman curtsied as the little girl entered. “Hello, Isabella.” Regina greeted her, happy to see her favorite helper. Isabella was put in charge of taking care of Regina and making sure her specific needs were attended to.

Regina loved the woman even more than her mother. She took great care of her and actually listened to Regina when she needed someone to talk to. “You’ve been out in the rose garden again, haven’t you?” The woman sighed and started to help her out of the ruined dress. “Mother forbid me from going to the ball.” Regina answered. “Such a shame.” Isabella said with a smile on her face.

She knew how much Regina detested going to royal ceremonies. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then we’ll have a nice dinner up here for just the two of us.” Isabella said, leading her to the bathing area. “May we have a tea party?” Regina asked hopefully. “I suppose so.” The young woman answered, running a bath for her.

After dinner, Isabella read her a goodnight story and tucked her in for the night. “Can’t you stay with me a little while longer?” Regina pleaded. “I wish I could. I have to go help serve the guests at the ball. Just read your book and stay out of trouble.” Isabella said, kissing the girl’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

As soon as Isabella was gone, Regina hopped out of bed and changed into her play dress, wrapping her purple cloak around herself before grabbing her satchel and climbing out the window and sneaking through the courtyard to the forest beyond.

* * *

 

10-year-old Emma Nolan snuck away from the nanny that was supposed to be watching her and Neal. She was much too old for the baby games she played with them that delighted her 4-year-old little brother. Instead she slipped into the room in which her father kept his weapons and armor. The two guards standing in front of the main entrance chatted quietly among themselves.

The little girl used the back entrance she had mistakenly discovered while exploring. She grabbed the sword that was her father’s favorite and swung it around a few times, trying to keep quiet. She would be in big trouble if her parents caught her, especially Snow. The woman loved dressing Emma up in frilly gowns and teaching her the proper ways of a royal princess, and swordplay wasn’t part of that category.

Emma was more interested in the stories of fighting dragons and soldiers in coats of armor. Being a princess wasn’t the greatest bestowment in the world, despite what the stories say. There were too many rules and everything had to be done just so. Emma would much rather prefer to wear pants and run around in the forest in search of danger.

She was a lot like her father in that way. She definitely was a Daddy’s girl, and when he would come back from another land she loved hearing the stories of his adventures. Yes, she would rather grow up to be a soldier than a Queen, but her mother didn’t quite agree with that.

Although she was not even a teen yet, her parents had already been searching for a family to marry her into. In the royal order, Neal was to take over her father’s place when he became of age, and Emma was to be married off into another royal lineage. Her mother always talked about finding Emma the perfect prince and tried to excite her about the idea, but her daughter wasn’t having it.

As she lunged forward to stab an invisible assailant, the heavy sword slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground. Emma stepped backwards to escape but landed on the ground in a heap of metal armor and sparkly gown. The door opened and David rushed in with Snow behind him. “Emma Ruth Nolan what do you think you’re doing?” Snow asked.

David knelt down and lifted the heavy armor off of her. Her dress was ripped and her knee was bleeding from being scraped against the stone floor. “I was just sword fighting.” Emma mumbled, standing up. “We’ve told you time and time again not to come in here. Swords and armor aren’t meant for beautiful princesses like you.” Snow said. “I know.” Emma pouted.

Her mother led her upstairs to her room and sat her on down on the window seat, inspecting her knee. “Just a scrape.” Snow put a band aid on her before kissing it gently. Normally that would make Emma feel better, but as she looked out the window to see Neal playing with James in the courtyard and swinging a wooden sword around, she felt worse.

Snow sighed as she noticed her daughter’s sullen expression. “You’re a lot like your father, do you know that?” She asked, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. Emma shrugged in answer. “I know you want to fight dragons and explore unknown lands sweetie, but that’s just not how it works.”

Emma knew this was a part of her punishment. Snow would give her a stern lecture on the rules of being a princess, and then she would leave her to think about what she did. Her parents were kind and gentle with their children, but Emma just didn’t feel like she belonged in this kingdom. Sometimes she wished she weren’t royal.

If she were just a normal girl her parents probably wouldn’t think twice about letting her explore and learn new skills. Here in the kingdom however, the royals were catered to. Everything was handed to them on a silver platter. Literally.

Emma wanted to be independent and travel across different lands, meet new people and actually _live_ , not cooped up inside a castle where she was safe and secure. “We love you very much, Emma. You’re beautiful and smart and you have so much potential. You’ll be a great Queen one day.” Snow kissed her forehead and left her alone.

A maid came in soon after, making Emma’s bed and gathering up her clothes she had strewn about all over the floor. “Why the long face, Little Swan?” She asked, using the nickname she had used since the girl was a baby. Emma tore her gaze away from the window. “It’s just not fair, Millie. I don’t want to be a princess. I don’t want to get married and be Queen.”

Millie chuckled and took a seat next to her. “We don’t always get what we want, my dear. I never thought I would become a servant to the royal family. I always thought I would marry young and have a family of my own.”

“What happened?” The little girl asked curiously. “Things just didn’t work out that way. But I’ll tell you something. Your mother and father will love you no matter what. You’re young yet; go out and explore. Have fun, make friends, be a child while you still can. But also, listen to your parents. You can’t escape the royal part of you. Sooner or later, you will end up ruling a kingdom. But right now you don’t need to worry about such things. Okay?”

Emma nodded and hugged the woman. Millie was almost like a second mom to her. She told her how things were, but encouraged her to dream too. “Let’s get you cleaned up for supper.”

Emma was the last to the dinner table, taking her time coming downstairs. “There she is! Beautiful princess.” David spun her around lightly before setting her on her feet and helping her into her chair. Neal held out his fork, waving it towards Emma. The girl grinned and grabbed her own fork, playing with him.

“Kids.” Snow lightly scolded them. Emma began to eat obediently, wanting to make up for earlier today. “Do you want to hear about my last adventure?” David asked. Emma nodded and leaned forward excitedly. “I was on the way back home making camp in the middle of the forest with my men when all of a sudden we were attacked by this huge creature!” He said animatedly.

“Was it bigger than you, Daddy?” Neal asked. “It was bigger than my whole army! It had long teeth and razor sharp claws. Its coat was black as night and its eyes were blood red.”

“How did you defeat it, Dad?” Emma asked. “It pinned me down to the forest floor. I barely had time to grab my sword. It dug its claws deep into my skin and I pierced it right through the heart. I even have the scratches to prove it.” Her father answered, showing them his shoulder.

“Wow.” Emma breathed, staring at the claw marks. Her father was the bravest man she knew. “I wanna go fight monsters too!” Neal piped up. “We’ll have to wait a few years for that, buddy.” David chuckled, ruffling his hair. Emma frowned and stared down at her food.

“Emma, are you not hungry?” Snow asked. “Not really.” She answered. “Are you still upset about earlier?” Her mother pressed. “It’s just you let Neal go explore and sword fight and do normal things. It’s not fair that all I have to do is study and do princess things.”

“You can go explore and play too, Emma. You just have more responsibility because you’re older. You have to set an example for your brother.” Snow said. “One day you’ll make a wonderful Queen.” David added. “I don’t _want_ to be Queen!” Emma yelled, slamming her fork down on the table. “I hate being a princess! I hate it!”

“Emma Ruth Nolan you can go to your room until you are done speaking to us this way.” David scolded her. “Fine!” Emma yelled and pushed away from the table, running up to her room and slamming the door. She grabbed her satchel, making sure she grabbed the dagger she had swiped from her father’s study. Then she slipped out the door and headed out into the forest.

Regina walked for what felt like miles, going deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. The sky slowly began to darken, and she increasingly became more nervous. She had never ventured this far from home before. A wolf howled nearby, and a twig snapped a few feet away.

The girl began to run, looking back behind her to make sure nothing was following. All of a sudden she connected with something hard, and she fell backwards to the ground, the contents of her satchel spilling everywhere. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” A little girl with light blonde hair said.

“That’s okay.” Regina answered. She studied the girl for a minute. She had never seen her before in the kingdom. “I’m Emma.” The little girl pulled her to her feet. “Regina.” She answered, shaking her hand. “Are you lost?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head. “I’m running away.”

“Me too!” The blonde smiled. Regina smiled back. This girl seemed pretty nice. “Do you want to run away together?” Regina asked her. “Sure.” Emma took her hand and together they went deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina held on tightly to Emma’s hand as she led them through the dark forest. The blonde hummed softly, skipping over tree roots and rocks in their path and pointing them out to Regina. “How do you know where you’re going?” The brunette asked. Emma really didn’t know, but she knew that this girl was trusting her to be the leader so she played it cool.

“Simple. I live in a village close by.” Emma answered. Regina cocked her head in confusion. The girl didn’t look like a peasant. Far from it, actually. Her clothes look like they were made with the finest of silks, and she was clean. “What about you? Where are you from?” Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip, contemplating telling her the truth. “I’m from a village too. My father is a shoe maker, and my mother is a baker.” The lie rolled easily off of her tongue, and an excited thrill ran through her. They walked along for a while until they reached a cabin.

Only this was no ordinary cabin. It was a kid’s dream. The outside was covered in gingerbread and gumdrops, and the path leading up to the door was adorned with giant candy canes. “Wow.” Both girls breathed, their eyes lighting up at the sight. Suddenly, screaming was heard from inside the house.

Emma let go of Regina’s hand and darted forward, pulling the small dagger out of her satchel. Regina followed behind her, cautiously looking over the blonde’s shoulder as they peered through the window. Emma held a finger up to her lips as a warning, and pushed the window open before climbing through.

Regina shakily climbed through, hanging onto the window ledge so she wouldn’t fall and get them both caught. Emma grabbed her hand and supported the girl’s weight, lowering her down to the ground. Both of them tried not to get distracted from the table full of macaroons, brownies, cakes, cookies, and other sweet treats.

As they rounded the corner they saw a young boy and girl -the girl being a few years older than them- huddled together in front of the fireplace. Cornering them was a large silver wolf bigger than all 4 of the kids combined. The animal growled deep in its throat and stepped towards the two children.

With a shaking hand, Emma held her dagger out and stepped forward. She always said she wanted to be like her father, now was her chance. She could be a hero. “Hey!” She said loudly, her voice strong and confident. The wolf snapped its head around and turned towards them, its eyes blazing and teeth pulled back into a snarl.

The blonde pushed Regina behind her, standing her ground as the wolf came closer. Suddenly, it lunged forward and pinned her to the ground. Emma’s mind raced as she looked into the eyes of the creature. She remembered her father’s story, what he did to save himself. “Run!” She screamed at the others.

The two kids the wolf had been cornering took off out the door. “I’m not leaving you!” Regina said bravely, frantically looking for something to help. The brunette found a fireplace poker and stabbed into the flames. Emma reached for her dagger she had dropped, feeling the beast’s hot breath on her face.

Right as she had grasped the weapon, Regina swung the searing hot poker down onto the wolf. It howled in pain, releasing Emma to attack the girl. The blonde scrambled to her feet and swung the dagger at the creature. As soon as the blade made contact with the beast, it collapsed on the ground.

The two girls stared at it for a moment, breathing heavily. “I think it’s dead. You killed it.” Regina panted, giving the blonde a small smile. Emma pulled her to her feet, looking around for something to cover the animal with. She spotted a red cloak draped over one of the chairs, and she put it over the wolf’s body. Emma grasped Regina’s hand tightly as the wolf’s body completely disappeared. Regina whimpered and held onto her arm tightly. “It’s okay, Regina.” Emma comforted her, despite being very afraid herself.

A woman stood up in place of the wolf, the cloak wrapped around her body. She looked confused, then afraid as she stared at the two girls. “Who are you?” Emma demanded, holding out her dagger. “My name is Red. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” The woman answered. “You attacked us and those other kids.” Emma snapped, holding her ground.

Regina couldn’t utter a word. She had never seen real magic before. “To be fair, _you_ were the ones that broke into my house.” Red said. Seeing the look on Emma’s face, the woman held up her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I have trouble controlling myself when I turn. You were lucky you had that dagger with you, and you’re lucky your friend was a quick thinker.”

Emma slowly lowered the dagger, staring at it. It didn’t _look_ special. “It’s pure silver. Silver is the only thing that can tame the wolf long enough for me to change back. This cloak keeps me from turning.” The woman explained.

Regina tentatively reached for a colorful macaroon. They had always been her favorite. “Wait.” Emma reached out her hand to stop her. She had heard tales of witches that ate little children in houses like these. This woman was magical, and she could very well be in disguise. “They’re not poisonous, don’t worry. I’ve eaten my full share to know.” Red said.

“How do we know you’re not a witch?” Emma asked, her hand lightly touching her dagger again. “You have a house made of candy. You could be using it to lure kids here so you can eat them. Why else would you want it?”

“It’s a house made of candy. Who wouldn’t want it? I found this place a while ago, witch-free.” The woman grabbed a cookie and bit into it. The two girls couldn’t resist, and soon their satchels were filled with an assortment of sweet treats. Suddenly, torches lit up the forest around them. “Keep looking, men!” A voice yelled.

Both Emma and Regina ran to the windows and looked out. Regina recognized the dark armor right away. The royal symbol on their chest matched the one on the bottom of her cloak. “We have to go.” She said quietly, grabbing onto Emma’s arm. “Why? Do you know them?” The blonde asked.

“They’re royal guards. If we get caught who knows what the Queen will do to us. I heard she is very brutal.” Regina answered. It was true. If Cora was informed of stragglers and peasants in her territory, the guards would bring them to the castle where they were put in the dungeons. Usually the guards stayed on the other side of the forest, but Cora must have realized Regina was missing.

“You two go. Find a safe spot to hide in the woods. I’ll take care of them.” Red instructed, taking off her cloak. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and they took off in the other direction. Regina tripped over a tree root and landed face first on the ground, taking Emma down along with her.

Tears stung her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. “Are you okay?” Emma asked. As the glow of the torches softly lit the area around them, Emma noticed the girl’s cloak had ripped. Her eyes widened as she recognized the royal symbol of her family’s enemy. “You’re a royal?” She asked.

“I was running away from my home. Please don’t leave me!” Regina begged as the girl stood. Emma wrestled with her impulse to run. If the guards found them, she’d be caught too. But seeing the helpless look on her face, she couldn’t just leave her. “Come on. Hurry!” She grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her up.

They came across a cave and quickly slipped inside. Both girls stayed silent until the echoes of horses and voices passed by. A wolf howled close by. “Are you mad at me?” The brunette asked quietly. “No. I know why you kept it a secret.” Emma answered. “How?” Regina questioned. “Because I’m royal too.”

“Y- you are?” The brunette stammered. “I’m Snow White and Prince James’s daughter.” Emma confessed. “And I’m King Henry and Queen Cora’s daughter. That means our families are enemies.” Regina said. Emma pulled some sweets from her satchel, handing one to Regina before biting into one. “Mmm, these are good!” She giggled.

“I love macaroons.” Regina agreed, savoring the flavor on her tongue. The light mood faded as they realized the situation they were in. “What do we do?” Emma asked. “We stick together. Just because our families hate each other doesn’t mean we have to.” Regina answered. Emma moved closer to the girl, taking comfort in her presence.

“So, why did you run away?” Regina asked her. “I just don’t feel like I belong there. My mother wants me to be a princess and wear dresses and do girly things, and my little brother gets to do fun stuff. Like sword fighting and running around outside. It’s not fair.” Emma said.

“My mother is the same way. My older sister Zelena gets all the attention from my mother. She never gets punished. My father is the only one that cares about me, but he’s gone a lot. I hardly ever see him. All my mother cares about is for me to marry into another royal line and eventually become queen.” Regina said.

“I don’t know why we have to get married. My mother says that she and my father are going to find me a nice prince for me to marry and rule with. I just don’t want to become queen. I would be happier living as a villager.” Emma said. “Me too.” Regina agreed.

They ate their food in silence for a few moments. “What if we ran away to another land? Where nobody knows us. We could get regular jobs and live together.” Emma suggested. “That way we don’t have to marry princes or be queen. Just the two of us!” Regina said excitedly.

Emma held out her pinky finger to the girl. “Let’s make a promise. That whatever happens, we’ll always be together. Nothing can come between us.”

Regina smiled and linked their fingers together. “Promise.” She said. The two girls fell asleep holding onto one another.

* * *

 

The next day, they set out in search of a new home. Regina had left her cloak behind, and Emma her dagger. Regina shivered against the cold morning air. She had always gotten cold way too easily. “Once we find a peddler we’ll buy new clothes. We have enough money.” Emma said, trying to shield her friend from the cold.

Between the two of them, they had plenty of gold, silver, and copper coins to survive for a long while. By the time the sun rose high in the sky, they were far away from both of their kingdoms. An almost homesick feeling came over Regina. She never got the chance to say goodbye to her father.

“It’s okay, Regina.” Emma said gently, seeing the girl start to cry. She had easily shut down her own emotions, focusing on the future instead of what she was leaving behind. Regina thought about going back, living by her mother’s rules and becoming Queen. She tried to convince herself that it wasn’t so bad, she was happy and loved.

But looking at Emma, she knew it wasn’t true. She felt something different with the girl she never felt before. She felt like with her she was home. Emma wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I won’t ever leave you, Regina. We’re family now.”

“There you two are!” Both girls turned to see Red running up the path. “How did you find us?” Emma asked. “Followed your scent.” Red tapped her nose. “And I saw the things you left behind. I had no idea you two were royals, not to mention enemy families. I haven’t been to the village in years.”

“We aren’t anymore. We’re going to a different land together where nobody knows us.” Regina said. “Mind if I join?” Red asked. “You’re not going to take us back?” Emma asked. “I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t belong. That’s the reason why I ran away from my home. But it’s dangerous out here for you two to be wandering around by yourselves. So what do you say?”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other. “I’m looking for a friend of mine in another land. If you help me find her, I can find you a place to stay where you’ll be safe.” Red offered. “Okay.” They agreed. As they continued on Regina winced as she limped on her twisted ankle. “Did you hurt yourself?” Red asked.

“Last night when we were running from the guards.” Regina answered through gritted teeth. “Hold this.” Red handed over her cloak. Emma instinctively pushed Regina behind her as Red transformed into her wolf self. “Can you hear me?”

Both girls gasped at Red’s voice they heard in their heads. “You can talk!” Regina said, amazed. “I can communicate telepathically with people I connect to. You two are my pack now. Hop on.” Red answered, laying on the ground so the girls could climb onto her back. “You won’t eat us or anything, right?” Emma asked.

“Once I connect with someone, I can control my instincts around them. You’re safe.” The wolf answered. The three traveled for a long while until the sun began to set in the sky. “We’ll make camp here. I’m sure both of you are hungry.” Red said, letting the girls down and changing back into a human.

Regina began picking berries she recognized while Red started a fire. “I’ll catch us some food.” The woman morphed and ran off into the woods. Emma and Regina sat by the fire and shared a handful of berries between them. “I bet my sister is excited that I’m gone. My mother has probably stopped looking for me.” Regina said.

“What about your father? Didn’t you say he cared about you?” Emma asked. “He’ll forget about me soon enough.” The brunette answered, curling her knees up to her chest. “My father is probably happier with just Neal. It seems like he never wanted anything to do with me. My mother loved me being her princess, but I’m sure they’ll have another child to replace me.” Emma said quietly.

Regina looked over at the blonde, seeing through the tough exterior to the pain she was feeling. “Well none of that matters now.” She said, taking Emma’s hand. “We have each other. We don’t have to marry princes or wear crowns. We can explore and travel the world. Fight dragons and other enemies.” Regina said.

“We can marry each other!” Emma said, making them both giggle. “I’ve never even had my first kiss yet.” Regina said. “Me either. My mother always said that my first kiss would be special, that I should save it for someone I care about.” Emma said.

“I’ll be your first kiss.” Regina said boldly. “You will?” Emma asked. “Sure! It’s just a kiss after all. Here, practice on your arm like this.” The brunette kissed her arm over and over, showing Emma how to do it. “Okay, enough practice.” Regina said, turning to face the blonde.

“Close your eyes.” Emma told her. “Why?” Regina giggled. “Because that’s what you have to do.” Emma answered. Regina obeyed her, cracking one eye open as Emma shifted closer. “No peeking.” The blonde giggled. “On the count of three. One… two… three!”

Their lips met briefly, then it was over. Regina’s eyes fluttered open and the girls stared at each other. Emma looked down and fidgeted with her hands. “It’s too quiet. Say something.” She said. Regina thought for a moment. “I got dinner!” Ruby broke the silence between them, holding up two rabbits in her hands.

Their dinner was delicious, and once all three of them had their stomachs full, Red morphed back into a wolf and laid down on the ground. Emma and Regina rested against her side and looked at the stars shining brightly overhead. “What do you want to do first once we find a place for us to live?” Regina asked.

“I want to slay a dragon.” Emma answered. “What about you?”

“I want to bake.” Regina answered, then giggled at her silly answer. She loved helping Isabella in the kitchen when she could, but most of the time her mother never let her cook. She always said that was a job for the servants, not a princess. “How about this. When I’ve slayed the dragon and saved the villagers I’ll bake with you. We can make pies and cakes and even macaroons.” Emma said.

“Maybe I can help you defeat the dragon.” Regina said. “Deal.” The blonde answered, resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. Red chuckled to herself at the little girl’s conversation as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up at the first light of dawn and eating some berries for breakfast, the trio set off on their journey once more. As soon as their legs felt ready to give out and they were about ready to collapse on the ground, Red pointed ahead of them. “Look girls!” She said excitedly, picking up the pace.

“What is it?” Emma grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She had never been a morning person. Regina skipped ahead, practically bursting with energy. “A village! Emma, we found our new home!” The brunette ran back and embraced the smaller girl happily.

“We must be pretty far away from the kingdoms. I don’t recognize the forest anymore.” Red commented. Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother would never be able to hurt her again. A fleeting thought crossed her mind of Cora turning her hand towards Zelena, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Her father would never allow that.

But she also thought her father would never allow Cora to hurt her, and look what happened. Red fell back into step with her, a troubled look on her face. “What’s bothering you?” The woman asked. “Nothing.” Regina lied, trying to ignore her feelings of guilt. They watched Emma run ahead of them for a few moments.

“I can sense something is off, Regina. I’m a wolf, and I’m connected with you. I’m here to talk to if you need it.” Red said, trying to coax the girl. “I’m just worried about my sister is all. My mother isn’t kind like Emma’s, and I’m sure she’s upset that I ran away.” Regina confessed.

“Tell you what. My friend that I’m looking for has a special mirror. It’s magical, and it gives the person using it the power to see anything that’s happening in the world. When we find her I’m sure she’ll let you use it. Then you can see if your sister is alright.” Red said.

“Thanks.” Regina smiled, feeling a lot better. “What is your friend’s name that we’re looking for anyway?” Emma asked, joining them. Red bit her lip, hesitating to tell them. “We’re a pack, remember? We can trust each other.” Regina said.  “Her name is Belle. And- well, she’s more than a friend. She’s really special to me.” Red answered.

“Is she your True Love?” Emma asked eagerly. Just because she didn’t care about finding a love of her own didn’t mean she wasn’t excited hearing about them. “I don’t know.” Red chuckled, then grew serious once again. “I don’t even know if she has the same feelings for me. I mean, I thought she did, but then she ran off to be with this man.”

“Who?” Regina asked. “His name is Gaston. Her father forced her to marry him to keep peace within the kingdoms. When her father passed, she felt like she owed it to her father to keep her promise. So she moved away, out of the Enchanted Forest. Away from her friends… away from me.”

“That’s terrible.” Regina sympathized with her. “It is.” Red fought back tears, a sad smile on her face. “We’ll help you find her, Ruby.” Emma said. “Ruby?” Red looked up at the girl in confusion. “How did you come up with a name like that?”

“You look like a Ruby. You wear red, and you’re pretty like one too.” Emma explained. “Ruby. I like it. A good name to start over with.” The brunette smiled.

Soon, the trio found a vacant cottage in the woods a little way from the village. After checking the place out, Red deemed it safe to live in. The place had all the necessities they would need to survive, along with lush green forest surrounding them with a spring nearby.

“We should go to the village and get some food and clothing.” Emma said, grabbing her satchel filled with their coins. The small village was filled with people up and down the cobblestone streets. Vendors, children, men and women alike greeted each other warmly.

“Well, hello. You both must be new to our village.” A young woman said to the little girls. “We are.” Emma answered, eyeing the woman carefully for fear that she might be a royal servant or guard in disguise. “Would you like some fresh baked bread? You both look like you haven’t eaten in days.” The woman led them over to her stand, breaking a baguette in half.

As if right on cue, Regina’s stomach growled. “Here.” The woman handed them the sweet-smelling bread. “Thank you.” Emma and Regina said, both handing her a silver coin. “I can’t take that.” The woman refused the offer. “Please. We’d like to help anyway we can. This is our home now too.” Emma said.

The woman accepted the coins. “Thank you, ladies. I won’t forget you generous girls anytime soon. May I ask your names?”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other, half-afraid to tell the truth. “My name is Regina, and this is Emma.” Regina finally said. The woman’s eyes widened for a second as if she recognized the names, but the girls realized she was looking behind them. “Red?”

“Belle!” Red rushed forward and embraced the young woman. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“What- what are you doing here? How did you-?” Belle asked, glancing at the two girls. Red stepped back, taking each girl by the hand. “I found some friends. My family.”

“You’re Belle?” Emma asked. The young woman nodded, a slightly confused look on her face. Before Emma could say anything else, Regina stepped forward. “You should come over for dinner tonight! Emma and I are making stew and apple turnovers for dessert. We’re just getting some supplies.” The girl said, grabbing a wicker basket.

“Well, I- “Belle stammered. “ _Please?_ ” Both girls begged. Red smiled down at them, shaking her head. “That is, if Gaston wouldn’t mind.” She quickly added. “Gaston found some pretty French girl more obsessed with looks than books.” Belle said, her face flushing.

“That’s his loss.” Red smiled sweetly at her friend. “So what do you say? Do you want to come have dinner with us?”

“How could I refuse?” Belle said. Emma and Regina squealed with happiness and ran off to collect supplies. After they got the items they needed for dinner, Red took them back to the cottage and left them alone to explore. “Let’s split up and buy each other gifts.” Regina suggested. “Okay!” Emma agreed.

After they both had picked out each other’s gifts, they headed back to the cottage. Belle and Ruby were enjoying a cup of tea and catching up. “Finally! We’re starving!” Red teased them. Regina jumped as Emma covered her eyes. “Ready for your present?” The blonde asked. “Ready.” Regina answered her.

“Okay you can open your eyes now.” Emma said. The brunette opened her eyes to see the girl holding a soft lavender cloak, and new kitchen utensils were sitting on the counter beside the fireplace. “Emma…” She gasped quietly. “This is too much.”

“You’re welcome.” The blonde giggled. Regina’s face flushed as she realized how impolite she sounded. The blonde fastened her new cloak around her neck. “It looks beautiful on you.” She commented. “Your turn now.” Regina said excitedly, running outside to grab the things she got for Emma.

Emma squealed as she saw the sword in the brunette’s hands. “That’s mine?” She asked, awestruck. “A mighty knight has to have a sword.” Regina said, handing the silver weapon over to her. Emma swung it around a few times, pleased to find it was perfect for her size.

“I also got you this.” Regina handed over a small bracelet, holding up a matching one of her own. As soon as Emma put in on, it glowed bright blue for a second. Regina’s glowed red, and both girls gasped as they felt a connection linking them together.

Emma ran her hand over the smooth leather adorned with two shining beads. “What is it?” She asked. Regina stared down at hers, feeling Emma through the bracelet. “It’s magic. That way we’ll always be together. We can feel each other, even from far away.” She explained. Emma hugged her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

The two had fun making dinner, dancing around and making fun of the princess rules their parents had drilled into their heads while Red and Belle had gone on a walk together. “A princess never cooks her own meals.” Regina mimicked her mother. “A princess always walks with gracefulness and poise.” Emma said, curtseying.

“You’re doing it wrong. It’s the left foot over the right, dear.” Regina said, tripping over her own feet and tumbling to the floor. Emma reached down to help her up, and instead fell down right next to her. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles. “Hey, what’s that?” Emma’s smile faded as she saw an old bruise on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina sat up, covering the painful reminder of her old home. “It’s nothing, really. Just from a punishment.” She answered. Emma moved her cloak to the side to reveal more bruises, scars, and welts on her body. “Your mother did this to you?” The blonde asked gently. “My parents aren’t like yours, Emma.” Regina answered quietly.

The brunette turned her head to look as she felt a warmth traveling along her spine. She was surprised to see Emma’s hand glowing. Emma was surprised too, but she focused on healing the marks on Regina’s body until every one of them was gone. “How did you do that?” The brunette asked.

“I don’t know. I just got upset that your mother would hurt you like that, and then I felt how much I cared for you. Then my hand started glowing and I just _felt_ like I could make your pain go away.” Emma said. Regina stretched her healed muscles, feeling lighter emotionally as well, as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She wasn’t worried about Zelena, or what her father must be feeling right now. They would be fine without her. The smell of their dinner cooking broke them both out of their haze. “Mmm, smells amazing!” Ruby commented as she and Belle returned.

“You can thank Regina for that. She’s the good cook.” Emma said, helping her up. “Emma’s getting the hang of it.” The brunette said as she served them. “So what did you two do on your walk?” Emma asked, a teasing note to her tone. “Nothing that you girls need to hear about. You’re too young.” Red answered, catching Belle’s eye.

“Did you kiss?” Regina asked. “Oh my.” Belle nearly choked on her mouthful of food. Emma elbowed her friend in the ribs, effectively shutting her up. “So, Ruby says you have a magic mirror.” Regina changed the subject. “Ruby?” Belle tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“That’s my new name they gave me.” Red explained. “I like it.” Belle smiled at her. Then she turned her attention back to the little brunette. “I used to have the mirror, but Gaston took it when he left me.” She said. Regina slowly nodded, her good mood dampening a bit.

“Perhaps we can get it back. Gaston would never pass up a trade with something of value.” Belle said, trying to cheer the girl up. “We’ll find him first thing in the morning. But now let’s relax and eat this delicious meal!” Red said.

After dinner, Emma and Regina crawled into the queen size bed contentedly tired. Red tucked them in, giving each of them a good night kiss before cleaning up the leftovers from dinner. “Would you like a bedtime story?” Belle asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “My mother used to tell me one every night and it helped me sleep.”

“Sure.” Emma yawned and curled up underneath the warm duvet as Regina cuddled against her back. “Once upon a time, there was a little duckling. This particular duckling was the smallest among its family, and was made fun of because of that reason. She never felt like she belonged. So the duckling ran away from its pond and set out to explore the world.”

“What was the ducklings name?” Regina asked, propping herself up on her elbow. “Svana was her name. After spending a while walking in circles, she met a fox. Now her mother always warned her that foxes were sneaky creatures, and they would finish her off in one bite. The little duckling never listened to her warnings. But also, this fox was different from all the rest. You see, this fox had silver fur instead of copper, and it too seemed sad.”

“Why are you crying, little duckling? The fox asked. “I am looking for a new family. One that will love me regardless of my size. The other ducklings like to tease me about how small I am.” The cygnet answered. “Alas, I too am made fun of. My coat is silver instead of red like it’s supposed to be.” The fox told her.

“Will you help me find a new home?” Svana asked. “Of course.” The fox answered, licking its chops. On and on they went, until they were surrounded by nothing but green forest. Each night, the fox would inch closer and closer to the helpless duckling.

Svana woke up one morning to the fox standing above her, mouth open in a snarl and claws unsheathed. As the animal prepared to finish her off, Svana closed her eyes and wished over and over she was back home with her family. When she opened them she saw she was back home, although she was no longer small. She had turned into a beautiful swan with large wings that shined on the lake.

 Her duckling brothers and sisters stared at the magnificent swan Svana had become. “Please forgive us!” They cried. Being the kind soul that she was, Svana forgave them and helped each one grow into swans. However, Svana remained the most beautiful because her beauty came from the courage and kindness inside of her.” Belle finished the story. “So, what happened to the fox?” Emma frowned, not liking the ending. “The fox ran away and never returned.” The young woman answered.

“Why did Svana go back to her family after the horrible way they treated her?” Regina asked. “She knew in their hearts they truly cared for her. Once she learned to love herself, it didn’t matter what they thought of her. It’s what was on the inside that counted. She found a way to forgive them for what they had done, and she realized that they missed her when she was gone.”

Regina rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling long after Ruby and Belle had gone to bed. “Emma?” She said quietly, hoping the blonde was still awake. “Yeah?” Emma answered, turning over to face her friend. “Do you think my mother misses me?” The brunette asked, thinking back to Belle’s story.

“I’m sure she does. You are her daughter after all.” Emma answered truthfully. Then more quietly she whispered “Are you thinking of going back?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can find it in my heart to forgive her for what she did to me. She did what she thought was best.” Regina answered. Emma moved closer to her, feeling sad. She didn’t want Regina to go away; she was her best friend. As if she sensed something was off, Regina held the girl’s hand.

“I won’t leave you, Emma. I promise.” She whispered into the dark. Emma closed her eyes and wished with all of her heart that she was telling the truth.

* * *

 

The next day, the group went to the village again. Red went to go help Belle make some pastries to sell while Emma and Regina explored some more. A small group of people began to play music, and Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and began to dance. Soon, the whole street was filled with people dancing, following the girls’ lead.

Even Belle and Ruby joined in for a few minutes. The warm festivities were put to a halt as a loud scream was heard. “Thomas!” A woman shrieked from down the street. Emma and Regina looked to see a little toddler that looked to be no older than three playing on the cobblestone.

The ground began to shake, the light tremors sending people fleeing to safety. “Run!” Belle ordered the girls as a giant black dragon flew above their heads, going after the oblivious youngster. Emma grabbed her sword from the holster on her back, holding it up fearlessly.

Then she ran towards the toddler, Regina right on her heels. The dragon breathed a stream of fire directly in their path, barely missing them by a few inches. Regina scooped up the little boy in her arms as Emma threw the sword as hard as she could at the glowing orange orb on the dragon’s chest.

The beast gave one last mighty roar before collapsing onto the ground on top of Emma. “Emma!” Regina screamed, putting the toddler down and running to assist her friend. With Red and Belle’s help, Emma was pulled out from underneath the scaly monster.

The blond was unconscious, her face violently pale and her clothes stained a crimson red. Regina realized she must have impaled herself on her sword. “We have to do something!” She cried, shaking Emma to try and wake her. “Don’t you leave me, Emma!”

Red carried Emma to where the fairies lived, knowing they would be able to help. “This is Blue. She’ll be able to help us.” The young woman explained to a frightened Regina. “It appears she has gone into a coma. I can make sure her wound doesn’t get infected, but that’s all I can do.” The fairy said.

“Then what?” Red asked. “We wait. If she’s strong enough to slay a dragon I’m sure she’ll be strong enough to recover from this.” Blue answered. Regina sat by Emma’s side and held her hand. She would wait forever if she had to.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, and still no change with Emma’s condition. Regina refused to leave her friend’s side but as each hour passed she became more agitated. “You should eat something.” Red coaxed her, holding out a bowl of soup. “I’ll eat when Emma wakes up.” The girl had answered, her gaze unwavering from the pale blonde.

Belle and Ruby exchanged a worried glance. Regina glanced up as the Blue Fairy put her hand over hers. “You don’t have to wish so loudly. I can hear you, dear.” The older woman said gently. Regina’s face flushed bright red. She had heard about the fairies’ ability to know of people’s wishes.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I’m just worried about Emma.”

“If it’s meant to be, Emma will wake. She’s still recovering.” Blue said. Regina frowned at her comment. If only there was someone who had the power to wake Emma. “Rumpelstiltskin.” The name slipped out before she could stop it. “What did you say?” Belle’s head turned towards her.

“Nothing.” Regina answered quickly. “I was just thinking.”

Her mother had told both her and Zelena about Rumpelstiltskin, warning them of the conniving and malicious intent of the man. She mostly told them tales of the Dark One to frighten them into behaving. Zelena had promised with wide eyes never to have anything to do with him, clearly afraid.

When Cora had turned to her youngest daughter, Regina had mimicked her older sister, promising to not even mention his name. Inside however, she was curious. What made this Rumpelstiltskin so feared? From what her mother had told her, the man just sounded extremely selfish.

“Regina.” Belle’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she knelt in front of her. “You mustn’t have anything to do with Rumpelstiltskin. Nothing good will have come of finding him.”

“He could wake Emma.” The brunette argued. “That’s true, but you would be paying a very high price. It’s not worth it.” Belle said firmly. “I would do anything to get Emma to wake up! She’s my best friend. She never deserved this!” Regina said loudly, biting her lip to hold back tears.

“Emma _will_ be okay. You just have to have faith that she will be. Just promise us you won’t go looking for Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle pleaded. “Okay.” Regina finally answered. She ate dinner to lessen their worry, climbing onto the small bed next to Emma.

A strange whispering woke the girl from her dreams. She looked around to see the cottage was quiet and everyone else was asleep. She checked to make sure it wasn’t Emma finally waking up, even going so far as to shake her and whisper her name. The blonde didn’t budge.

As the whispers grew louder, Regina thought one of the adults would wake up. “Ruby. Belle.” Regina whispered loudly to the two women curled up on the bed across the room. “They can’t hear you, dearie.”

Regina whipped her head around to see a man standing by her bedside. Instinctively, she shifted closer to Emma. “Who are you?” She demanded. The man giggled, a sly grin on his face. “Well don’t you know?”

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes looking the man up and down. He didn’t look familiar. His skin was a shiny gold, almost green. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, his mouth pulled back in a wide grin. His long nails tapped his chin, patiently waiting for her to speak.

“I am Rumpelstiltskin.” He said, bowing. Regina’s eyes widened in fear, and she looked around for something to protect herself with. “No need to fear me, dearie. After all, you are the one that summoned me.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Regina said. “Ah, but you did. You were going to find me even after you promised you wouldn’t. Being a royal princess you should know better, but you’re not like your sister, are you?” The man observed. “How do you-?”

Rumpelstiltskin cut the girl off with the wave of his hand. “I’m the Dark One, dearie. I know everything there is to know. I know that Emma is a princess in the enemy kingdom. I know of both of your futures. I know of your… _feelings_.” He giggled.

“So you can help me then.” Regina stated. “I can. But I must warn you, all magic comes with a price.” The man stepped forward and looked down at the unconscious blonde. “I don’t care. I’ll do anything- just save her. Please.” The little girl begged.

“Anything?” Rumple leaned forward, a dark glint in his eyes. “Even something involving your family?”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat. The way he spoke made her nervous. “Yes.” She answered bravely. The man snapped his fingers and conjured a contract. “Just sign on the dotted line.” He grinned, handing her a feather pen.

As soon as she finished her signature, Emma sat up in the bed, gasping. Regina wrapped her arms around her as the others awoke. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen. “You’re awake!” Ruby said excitedly, both she and Belle hugging the blonde.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Regina.” Emma worried, holding on tighter to the brunette. “What did she do?” Ruby asked, looking both girls over for signs of injury. “I- “Regina nervously glanced at the two women. “You didn’t.” Belle groaned, already knowing what she was about to say.

“He just appeared! I didn’t go looking for him!” Regina defended herself. “Did you make a deal with him?” Belle asked. “He had me sign a contract and- “

All of a sudden, the door to the cottage burst open. Guards from the Mills kingdom as well as the Nolan kingdom filed in. They were surrounded. The group was forced outside where David, Snow, Cora, and Henry stood facing one another. “Do you realize what you’ve done?!” Cora screeched at Regina.

Regina gulped and held on tightly to Emma. The blonde wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but she knew she couldn’t console her this time. “Your sister is dead because of you!” Cora yelled. With her eyes blazing, she turned towards David and Snow.

“If your daughter hadn’t convinced Regina to run away, none of this would have happened!” She growled. “Our daughter is _not_ the cause of this.” Snow snapped, stepping forward in defiance. Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the middle of the chaos. “What did you do?!” Regina yelled at him.

“You made the deal, you signed the contract. You sacrificed your sister for your enemy.” He stated. Regina finally understood how their families were able to find them so quickly. It was a trick all along. “She’s my friend.” Regina held on tighter to the blonde. “Emma, come here now.” David demanded.

Emma moved to obey her father, but Regina pulled her back. “You’re not separating us.” The brunette said defiantly. “Regina, you’ve done enough. Let’s go.” Henry said. The hurt look on her father’s face and exhausted tone of his voice made Regina let go.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Regina rushed forward to embrace him, but the King stepped away. “You’ve done enough.” He repeated, turning away from her. Cora grabbed Regina’s arm roughly and began dragging her away. She pulled out of her grasp and ran back to her friend.

Emma pulled away from her mother’s gentle grip and hugged Regina tightly. “Whatever happens, I’ll find my way back to you. I promise. You’ll always be my family, Regina. I love you.” The blonde said with tears running down her face. “I love you, Emma.” Regina slowly pulled away from her.

As the brunette turned to join her mother, a hand on her shoulder made her stop. King David and Queen Snow approached her. “Thank you. For saving Emma.” Snow said. “She saved me. She saved this whole town, slayed a dragon like she always wanted to. She’s a hero.” Regina said softly, meeting Emma’s watery green eyes.

As both families parted ways, Regina felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked down to see her bracelet glowing and she smiled.

* * *

 

** 10 years later **

“Nervous?” Snow fluffed out Emma’s sparkly gown and straightened the crown on her head. Today marked the day of Emma’s 20th birthday, one of the most important days in her life. Tonight she would be attending a ball in her honor and meeting young princes that could potentially become her future husband.

“No, Mom.” Emma forced a smile on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was staring at another person. Ever since the night that she and Regina had been forced to part, she felt… empty.

 It helped that whenever she felt sad or lonely she touched the magical bracelet and felt her near, but it wasn’t enough to fill the void inside her. “I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.” She said quietly. Snow nodded in understanding and kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving her alone.

Millie entered her room, a small white envelope tucked underneath her servant outfit. “Here you go, Little Swan.” The woman smiled and gave her the letter with her name regally written on the front. Emma excitedly sat down and opened the letter with great care.

For years, both Emma and Regina’s servants would sneak letters the girls would write to each other once a week. Most of the time there would be pages and pages of detailed descriptions, occasionally accompanied by a small gift or two. Emma kept every single letter hidden in the bottom of her vanity dresser, tied together with a small string.

_Emma,_

_Happy birthday! I can’t believe it has been 10 years since I’ve seen you. How time flies now. I am well, as well as I can be. My father is still away; I haven’t seen him in a few months. My mother is the same; although now she is determined to find me the perfect husband._

_I know you must have been worried about me when you felt the pain through the bracelet a few days ago. My mother’s temper got the best of her, but not to worry, my wrist is healing. The small painting you sent me of the both of us as kids is beautiful._

_You must have practiced for hours to perfect it. I wish I had the patience and talent that you do. I have sent you a small gift. It’s not much, but I had to hide it from the guards and my mother’s prying eyes. I found it in my old cloak and forgotten I had gotten it for you as a gift back in our secret village._

Emma peered in the envelope to see a small gold ring nestled inside, a gleaming heart decorating the top of it. It was small, seeing how it was made for a child, but she managed to fit it over her pinky finger perfectly.

_I miss you, Emma. I miss talking with you and being with you. I just feel this emptiness that I can’t fill, no matter how hard I try. I know we were just kids back then, but I’ve never been able to find someone I feel close to like you. I’m sorry if you feel my sadness a lot, if I get too sad I take the bracelet off._

That would explain the sudden pulse that had woken Emma from a deep sleep many times before over the years, prompting her to frantically write Regina to see if she was okay.

_I know you must be busy, and my mother is expecting me soon for afternoon tea. Have a great birthday, Emma. I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Regina_

Emma carefully tucked the letter away before joining her family outside of the ball room. “Happy birthday, Princess.” David kissed her knuckles lightly, his eyes full of pride. Snow straightened Neal’s clothing before arranging them in their positions.

“Announcing, the royal family.” Trumpets sounded from inside before the doors opened. David led his wife out the door, smiling widely at their guests. “King David and Queen Snow.”

Light applause answered the announcement. “Ready, Sis?” Neal held out his arm for Emma to take. The blonde lightly punched his shoulder affectionately before linking her arm through his. Her little brother had grown up to be a well-mannered 14-year-old man. “Announcing, Prince Neal and Princess Emma.”

Emma took a deep breath and walked into the room. “Today marks the day of the princess’s 20th birthday.” Trumpets sounded, and with everyone’s eyes on her, Emma fought to hide her nervousness. Her foot missed a step and Neal steadied her before anyone noticed the small slip-up.

Villagers and royals alike lined up to give their best wishes to the princess, setting their gifts on the ever-growing stack on the corner table. “M’lady.” A young man bowed to her, gently kissing her hand. “I am ever so honored to be here tonight. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jonathan of the Bennett kingdom.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Emma curtseyed as she was supposed to. “Sir, may I have a dance with your daughter?” The man asked David. “Certainly.” The King handed Emma’s hand over, stepping back respectfully. “I must say, you are absolutely stunning up close.” Jonathan complimented her.

“Thank you.” Emma said politely. She was used to this. The compliments, attractive men, gifts, wooing. It used to bother her to the point where she would become nauseous, but over the years she had learned to tune it out and go through the motions.

After Emma had danced for so long with so many partners her feet felt like they were going to fall off, a small commotion interrupted the party. Everyone gasped as they made way for the new arrivals. David and Snow immediately brought Emma over behind them.

“It appears you’ve gotten our invitation.” David said stiffly. “Yes, we did. Such a lovely celebration to be invited to.” King Henry answered. “We won’t be staying long.” Cora sniffed, looking around at the people in the room. Emma was surprised that her parents had even invited them. The Mills never had invited their family to anything.

“We will lay aside our differences for one night to celebrate this special occasion.” David said. Henry nodded and shook the man’s hand. Emma glanced down to see her bracelet glowing brightly. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she realized Regina must be near.

She whipped her head around, eyes scanning the large room. “May I have this dance?” A young man asked. The blonde barely heard him, sweeping past him silently. “Emma.” She stopped as she felt her mother’s hand on her arm. “Don’t be impolite.” She gently scolded.

“I don’t feel very well. I think I’m going to step outside.” Emma mumbled. “Okay, dear. Don’t be gone too long, we’re cutting the cake soon.” Snow said.

Emma nodded and practically ran out the doors. As soon as she was out of sight she began to run down the hallway, her bracelet glowing and tingling as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to Regina. As she burst out the palace doors to the courtyard, she ran head first into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

“I- I’m sorry!” Emma apologized, trying to help the young woman up. As they locked eyes, a jolt from the bracelet made them both gasp. “Emma.” The dark-haired woman said softly. “Regina.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stared at the young woman before her. It was Emma. _Her_ Emma. When her father had announced that they were going to the 20th birthday celebration of Prince James and Snow White’s daughter, she could barely contain her excitement. Isabella had helped her get ready for the occasion, knowing about the relationship she and Emma had.

Seeing her friend for the first time in 10 years, Regina felt that void inside of her slowly dissipate. Ever since Zelena’s death, life had gotten increasingly worse for the young princess. Her mother became more abusive, physically and emotionally torturing her into submission.

The woman was determined to make her a Queen now more than ever. Regina’s father on the other hand… he no longer wanted anything to do with his daughter. The once kind heart he had for his daughter had turned to stone, it seemed. He no longer tried to bond with her, the nights of late stories and tea by the fireplace were over.

When he witnessed Cora laying her cruel punishments on their only daughter he simply turned the other way, disappearing into his study for long periods of time. He was always away now, rarely at home. Even when Regina was 12 and she had come down with a horrible case of pneumonia he had cruelly left her alone to suffer, not caring whether she lived or died.

The only thing that got her through the agonizingly slow days turned to months turned to years was Emma’s letters and the comfort of the bracelets. Regina knew that one day, she and Emma would be reunited. And now here they were, face to face.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” The brunette breathed, holding Emma’s hand as the young woman helped her up. Emma hugged her tightly, making up for all the years they spent apart. “You look absolutely stunning, Emma. Happy birthday.” Regina smiled at her. The blonde certainly had aged well. There were curves that she didn’t have before, and she grew into her piercing green eyes.

Emma thanked her and spun her around. “I could say the same about you. You certainly are a sight to see, Regina. I bet all the men just fawn over you.” The blonde commented, her eyes looking her up and down. Then her smile faded as she noticed the small bandage on Regina’s left wrist.

“Cora…” The blonde whispered, eyebrows knit together in worry. “Did you get my letter? It’s not that bad.” The brunette tried to distract her. “I got your letter today in fact, but this still upsets me. She has no right to treat you like this!” Emma seethed with anger. Regina took her hand, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the soft skin.

“You’re wearing my ring.” She said softly, noticing how the small heart gleamed in the moonlight. Emma temporarily forgot about the other woman’s injury, paying attention to the small jewel on her littlest finger. “It’s a special night.” Emma took the olive-toned hand of Regina’s and lifted it to her mouth, lightly brushing her lips against it in an intimate gesture.

Regina felt her heart skip a beat. All the feelings that she was forced to keep inside her all these years threatened to come forth. They may have been innocent children when they had run away and believed they would finally be free from their royal lives, but over the years her feelings toward the princess had deepened with every letter that was exchanged between them.

“We better get inside and join the festivities.” Regina reluctantly pulled her hand away, noticing the blonde’s eyes never looked away from her. “I suppose you’re right.” Emma murmured. She grabbed Regina’s wrist once more, and the young woman could do nothing but stare as she used magic to heal the fracture. “Thank you.” The brunette said softly. “I guess my magic only works when I’m with you. Such a strange thing, isn’t it?” Emma answered, a smile tugging at her lips before she disappeared inside.

After a few minutes, Regina joined her parents in the crowded ballroom. “There you are! Where have you been?” Cora demanded, a wide smile on her face and sweet tone to her voice. Regina could read between the lines and she fought hard to think of an excuse. If the Queen were to find out who she was with, she would come unglued.

Her mother hated the Nolan family with every inch of her being although she never quite understood why they were enemies. The night Regina and Emma were caught she had about beat her daughter to death for running off. “And especially with that disgusting street rat of a child!” she had hissed.

Poor little Regina just shut herself off and drifted to her happy place. And that place had changed. It was now her memories of Emma and Red and Belle, their nice home, small village. Imagining that place each time her mother would come after her in fits of rage over the years kept her sane. It also caused her great sadness.

Regina realized her mother was still waiting for an answer. “I lost my necklace outside. It took me a few minutes to find it.” The young woman answered, fingers idly stroking the silver chain and hoping it was a good enough excuse to get out of a punishment. Cora simply nodded and turned her daughter around to face the approaching royal family.

“What a beautiful young lady you’ve become.” David complimented Regina. The brunette thanked him, blushing slightly. “I’m sure you remember our daughter, Emma.” Snow nudged the blonde forward. “Of course.” Regina answered, smiling at her friend. “We’ll leave you two then.” Snow glided away, the others following behind. “Don’t even think about trying anything.” Cora hissed in her daughter’s ear in warning.

“Cake?” Emma led them over to the food table, grabbing them both slices of her favorite chocolate dessert. “It’s a bit stuffy in here.” Regina glanced at the people milling about. “We should go outside.” Emma led the way to the back entrance. But before they could leave, the main doors flew open.

“Well well. What do we have here?” The party guests shrunk in fear at the sight of the new arrival. “Maleficent.” Snow spat. “You are not welcome here.”

“Oh yes, that’s right isn’t it? An unspoken rule between the kingdoms. However, I couldn’t help but miss this _special_ occasion.” The woman spoke, dressed in the finest silks with horns on top of her head that a dragon might have. Her dark eyes turned towards Emma, and the blonde unconsciously reached out for her companion.

Regina squeezed her hand reassuringly, wondering what on earth the villain was doing here. She knew that Maleficent and her mother used to be close at one time before she and Zelena were born, but she had no idea she knew the Nolan’s as well.

“I come to collect a gift. For myself that is.” Maleficent stepped towards the two young women, smiling maliciously. “You were the ones that defeated me 10 years ago. Thanks to an old friend, I was resurrected. Now I come to get my revenge.”

“Emma!” Snow cried out as the villain grabbed both women, shackling them together with magic. “Ah ah.” Maleficent tsked, freezing all of the royals in place with a wave of her hand. Breathing fire from her mouth, she sent the remaining guests scattering to safety. Then she turned to the young women.

“Shall we, ladies?” In a puff of black smoke, they were all transported to a lair of some kind. It was more like a cave. Cold, damp, dimly lit by small torches. “Here is where you will stay. Excuse the accommodations, it’s not as cushy as you’re used to I’m sure.”

“Why do you want us? Just because we slayed you? Saved a whole village?” Emma asked. “Oh no, dear. There’s more to the story.”

The woman’s dark eyes pierced the young women as she studied them curiously. “You know nothing about your families, do you? Why your parents are enemies?” She turned her gaze onto Regina. “Why your sister perished?”

“There’s nothing you say that we’re going to believe. You’re holding us captive!” Emma snapped, stepping towards the villain. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she suddenly caught the way the blonde’s eyes glowed in the dim lighting. Her eyes alone could light up a whole room.

The brunette quickly got ahold of herself and pulled Emma back before she became the dragon’s lunch. Maleficent simply smirked at them, noticing the small gesture between the two princesses. “You have to hear my story before you don’t believe me, dear.”

For once, Emma was at a loss for words. Maleficent motioned for the girls to sit down on the small couch that had materialized behind them. “Now that we’re all a little more comfortable, would you care to listen?” She asked. “We don’t want to hear another word.” Emma hissed.

Maleficent stood up, complying with the girl’s wishes. Regina almost stopped her as she grabbed her staff and made her way to the door. Her sister’s death was still a mystery. Her parents refused to talk about it, either a sharp hand or stinging remark had quashed her curiosity and she quickly learned not to speak of it.

Cora had even forbidden her from even speaking of Zelena. She wiped the people’s memories, erased her very existence. The royals were the only ones that had their memories intact. It was rather easy to pretend Zelena never existed, but late at night guilt would creep into the princess’s mind. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her older sister just a little bit.

Both girls had to endure Cora’s wrath to some extent, had to watch their stability crumble as tensions between Henry and Cora continued to rise. Many nights, Regina would sneak from her bedchamber and climb in with her sister. It comforted them both, and Zelena always made sure to send her off back to her own room before Cora arrived to wake them.

Zelena was a sweet and innocent girl underneath the exterior, and Regina missed her. Cora’s punishments would become so severe that Regina found herself blaming Emma. She knew it was unfair and selfish, but at the time she was hurting.

“I’m in no hurry to dredge up the past, anyhow.” A sinister smile crept across Maleficent’s face. “After all, we have forever. Sleep tight my dears.”

With that, she left the women alone in an uncomfortable silence. Regina was a bit surprised to feel anger stir in her chest. Emma glanced over at her, feeling her emotion through the bracelet. “It’s going to be okay, Regina.”

Regina pulled away as Emma tried to touch her. “I’m not angry at Maleficent. I’m not a frightened little peasant.” The brunette spat. Immediately, she winced at her words. Cora must have gotten under her skin more than she cared to admit.

“Then why are you angry?” Emma’s voice became disconnected, as if she was putting a wall up between them. She knew damn well why Regina was upset. “You don’t need to speak for me. Maybe I wanted to hear Maleficent’s side of things.”

“We can’t trust her.” Emma said, softening her tone. “How do I know that I can trust you? It’s been 10 years. 10 years, Emma! We’ve both changed since then. We can’t just pick up where we left off. We’re not little girls running off and dreaming of adventure. We’re grown women now. A lot has happened since then.”

Emma turned to face her now. “I realize that. But I thought the letters are what kept us connected. I bared my soul to you, told you things absolutely no one else knows of. I never once doubted your loyalty.” The blonde said. Regina could feel she was hurt by her words, but that just fueled the fire.

“My sister is dead because of you. I gave up everything to save you, and now look at me. I probably won’t live to see another day.”

“I didn’t ask you to save me! You made that stupid decision yourself. I’m sorry I ruined your perfect little family. Is that what you want me to say? I’m sorry your father wants nothing to do with you. I’m sorry your mother takes her anger out on you. I’m sorry your selfish and arrogant sister is dead!” Emma yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Regina heard more than felt her hand strike the blonde across the face. The sound echoed in the dungeon, bouncing off the cave walls. Emma’s eyes widened, and Regina saw fear behind them. Emma quickly got up and crossed the room, ripping her bracelet off and discarding it before sitting on the small cot.

Regina got up and stood in front of the floor mirror, barely able to see her own reflection amidst the tears burning her eyes. As her vision slowly cleared and the young princess looked at herself, she saw her mother staring back at her.

Maleficent chuckled as she pulled her head away from the door. Everything was falling into place. The princesses were fighting with one simple remark from her. The wall between them would only grow once they learned of their family’s history. The kingdoms would soon be at each other’s throats, and war would soon follow. Then Maleficent would do what she always dreamed of; she would rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma watched Regina for a long while after the young woman had thought she had fallen asleep. Remorse stirred within her as she watched Regina pace around the lair. At one point the brunette even started talking to herself, mumbling incoherently as she stared blankly in the mirror with Emma’s bracelet gripped tightly in her hand.

A part of Emma wanted to hug her and apologize, but Regina had hurt her badly. It was selfish to be this way, and she knew better, but she never thought Regina would be the one to lash out at her after all they had been through.

The blonde quickly shut her eyes as Regina cautiously approached her. “Emma? Are you awake?”

Emma thought about ignoring her, but she found herself sitting up. Regina sat down next to her. As she reached out to reattach her bracelet, Emma flinched and scooted away from her. The brunette pulled her arm back as if she had been burned. “I’m sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you. I just- “

“Don’t.” Emma interrupted her. She winced inwardly at the tone of her voice, and slowly reached her hand out to cup Regina’s face. “Don’t.” She repeated softly. Regina shut her mouth, her bright brown eyes shining with tears.

Emma leaned forward, her eyes flicking up to meet Regina’s. Then slowly, gently, their lips met. Neither of them pulled away, and Emma took the lead. She could feel Regina’s pain, and she brushed away the tears that were streaming down the woman’s face.

Regina broke the kiss first, a quiet sob escaping her throat. Emma stared at her in concern, grabbing her hand so she had something to hold on to. “I’m sorry.” The brunette managed to gasp before she fully broke down. Emma knew the apology wasn’t just for her.

“Regina. Regina.” Emma repeated, trying to get the hysterical woman to look at her. “Zelena is gone because of my selfish mistake. My father hates me, my mother never loved me. I hurt you, I got us trapped here with one of the evilest villains known to man. I’ve turned into my mother.” Regina cried.

“You are _nothing_ like your mother, Regina Mills. I love you. I always have. We will get out of here. And when we do no one is ever going to separate us again. Not our parents, not anyone. I promise you that.” Emma said. Regina finally looked up at her, wiping her eyes.

Just then, the door to the lair opened. Maleficent swept in, an unamused look etched across her face. “Would you stop all that blubbering? I can hear it clear out there and it’s doing nothing to help this killer migraine.” The woman rubbed her temple, gritting her teeth.

“I can heal you.” Emma spoke. Both women looked at her in surprise. “Emma, what are you doing?” Regina asked quietly, glancing at their captor. “I can heal you for a price.” The blonde continued. Maleficent waved her hand in dismissal. “I’ve dealt with my fair share of deals, dear. I don’t care to owe anyone else.”

“I’m not like Rumpelstiltskin. I’ll be fair. All I ask is you let us go. We won’t send anyone after you, you’ll be safe to stay in your home.” Emma said. Maleficent looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. “Do you honestly think I’m that naïve? To let a little princess trick me?”

“Fine. Suit yourself. But those headaches aren’t going to go away you know.” Emma shrugged her shoulders. Maleficent stepped forward, her eyes blazing now. “If I hadn’t heard correctly I’d almost think that statement to be a threat.”

“No. I’m just being honest.” The blonde answered. Emma didn’t know why, but it was as if she could feel Maleficent’s pain. She knew the woman suffered from the migraines and had for many years. It was the cause of something very bad that had happened to her in the past, but Emma didn’t know what.

“I can handle headaches. But I will not miss the opportunity for my revenge.” Maleficent hissed. Her voice quavered a bit and pain flickered in her eyes for an instant. The villain quickly composed herself as she perched on a chair across from the women. “Your families have hidden many secrets from you.” She began.

This time, neither Emma nor Regina stopped her from speaking. “Snow and Cora used to be best friends growing up. I was also very close to them both. Snow’s mother and her husband were the best rulers of this kingdom. They were fair and treated their people like family. I stayed at the castle more often than my own home, as my mother was always off searching for my father.”

The woman paused and grabbed something from her pocket. Emma bristled and shifted closer to Regina as she saw a familiar gleam of a needle in the dim lighting. Instead of attacking the girls like they anticipated, she pricked her own finger. Both women watched in mild confusion as she leaned back in her seat, letting her eyes drift shut.

Silence followed for several minutes. Emma finally cleared her throat to alert the woman of their presence. Maleficent lazily opened her eyes once more, squinting at them. Her eyes were glossy, and Emma could feel a strange numbness that was affecting the woman.

She slowly sat up again, her head lolling to the side. “Cora’s mother was royal. Princess Lila. She fell in love with a miller.” Maleficent snorted quietly at that. “Against her parent’s wishes she married him and he became a part of their family. King Thomas they called him. A poor fool that was blind to the Queen’s objectives. Cora and I witnessed many times as her mother sent the King off to the guest quarters as she lay with a royal guard of her choosing. She also convinced her husband to use the taxpayers money for personal use.”

Maleficent paused and conjured up a table in between the three of them. Plates of food along with glasses of wine lay before them. “Go on.” The woman motioned for them to begin eating. “I don’t treat my prisoners so badly as you think.”

Emma and Regina reluctantly began eating, enjoying the tasteful meal as they listened to Maleficent’s story. “Rumors spread around the kingdom, and soon word got to King Leopold and Queen Eva. Cora’s mother was shunned, and publicly humiliated. King Thomas tried to defend his wife, and when no one believed him he attacked Eva and Leopold directly. He declared war.”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other. War over such a little thing? This was the reason for their families’ bitterness towards each other? “King James’ father King George was a spiteful man and was suspicious of everyone so he joined in the fight. King Henry’s father King Xavier wanted no part but silently declared the Mills enemies from that day forward. Soon, the war ended but they remained enemies.”

“That’s it?” Regina asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion. Maleficent held up her hand to silence the young princess. “When the royals passed away leaving each of your parents in charge, Cora and Snow tried to restore the royal ties. I became close with each of them again, that is until Cora ended up pregnant.”

“With my sister.” Regina said. The older woman nodded her affirmation. “But King Henry wasn’t the baby’s father.”

Regina’s mouth almost dropped open. Henry wasn’t Zelena’s real father? How could this be true? Regina always wondered about her sister’s bright red hair opposed to her parent’s brown locks, but she just assumed it to be genetics from earlier generations.

“Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with King Leopold years earlier to save Queen Eva’s life. That deal is what caused the families to go to war. I don’t know what he agreed to, but the conniving little imp tricked Cora into having an affair with Zelena’s real father, Jonathan. He was a gardener of the royal court. Cora had thought it to be Henry, but was rudely awakened once the man revealed himself.”

Regina pushed her plate away, her appetite lost. Emma stopped eating as well, daintily sipping her wine. “Cora found out she was pregnant, and having no one but Snow and I to turn to she told us the truth. Snow immediately turned on her. I tried to support her, but she pushed me away as well. She hid her dirty secret and passed her first born off to be Henry’s.”

“That must have been why my father was so cold towards Zelena. He must have known somehow.” Regina spoke. “About a year after that, Cora announced she was expecting again. This time the child was Henry’s. I myself had been pregnant for a while as well. A little way into the pregnancy, Cora lost the baby. She tried to keep it a secret, but the midwives were gossipy little women, and rumors began to spread.”

The villain paused to take a long drink of her red wine. Emma stopped drinking hers, as she felt it beginning to affect her. “Soon, I gave birth to my daughter whom I named Lillith. Somehow Cora and Snow found out. They came after me and my family. Cora had lied and told Snow that I had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and that was the reason for me having a child and Cora losing hers. Snow believed her, of course. So they formed an alliance and my Lillith was ripped away from me.”

The woman’s hands clenched, and Emma could have sworn she saw claws extend from her fingers. She blinked to clear the fuzziness, and her hands were normal once more. “Your mother is not as innocent as you think, Emma. She’s manipulative and backstabbing.” Maleficent growled.

Emma hung her head in shame. She couldn’t help but feel guilty of her mother’s actions. “For years Snow held Cora’s secret over her head. She finally backed off once she and Cora became pregnant with both of you but that was partially Cora’s doing. She made a deal with Rumple that backfired on her. She meant to only erase the memories of her telling Snow of her betrayal to the King, but there is always a catch with him.”

Maleficent kept her eyes trained on Regina. “He erased her very existence. He just was waiting for the perfect opportunity. And when you made that deal to save Emma… well, he took it.”

A flood of emotions filled Regina. Anger, sorrow, confusion, pity. “It’s not your fault your sister died. You can blame your mother for that.”

Regina felt tears build in her eyes, and Emma squeezed her hand comfortingly. Hopefully Regina would stop blaming herself. Emma slowly put the pieces into place. “So you kidnapped us because our parents took your daughter away.” She said. Maleficent nodded at her. “There is more to my plan. But that is for only me to know.” The woman stood up to go, poofing away the table.

“But wait.” Regina spoke up. The woman turned back towards them. “How do you know all this? Why did Rumpelstiltskin resurrect you?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the woman’s mouth. “I can’t reveal all my secrets. If I did that then you might as well kill me.”

“If we helped you find your daughter would you let us go?” Emma asked. “And how do you suppose you are going to do that?” Maleficent asked curiously. “We slayed you, didn’t we? Escaped from our families for some time. We can find a missing person.” Emma said confidently. “And how do I know you won’t break your word?” Maleficent asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Can’t you track us? With necklaces or something?” Regina asked. “I suppose I could. My daughter for your freedom.” The older woman mused. “Alright. I’ll take you up on your offer.” She said. “There are some things that we need from you. After this is done and over with, you must help us escape this forest. Send us somewhere far from here.”

“Somewhere safe.” Regina added. “I suppose that could be arranged.” Maleficent agreed, poofing black feather necklaces on both of them. “And one other thing. We need you to bring us some people. Old friends of ours.” Emma said. “Oh, right. The wolf and the bookworm.” With the wave of her hand, Belle and Red were standing before them.

“Ruby! Belle!” Emma and Regina hugged their friends tightly. “You’ve both gotten so big. Beautiful young ladies you’ve become.” Red gushed. “How did you find us?” Belle asked. The two women jumped as Maleficent joined the four of them. “You have one week to find my Lillith. If you don’t, you relinquish your freedom and become my prisoners forever. Do we have a deal?” She asked, pressing a small purple rattle into Emma’s hand.

Emma and Regina slowly nodded, holding onto their friends. With a cackle and a wave of her hand, the group was transported out of the castle. “What happened? Why does Maleficent want you?” Red asked. “Long story. We’ll explain on the way.” Emma said, leading them into the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you found this chapter to be a bit boring. But now you know why Emma & Regina's families are enemies! Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Regina took turns retelling the story of how they were reunited and taken by Maleficent while the group set up camp. “So how long?” Belle asked the young women as they started to eat dinner. “What do you mean?” Regina asked. Red and Belle shared a knowing look.

“There’s something going on between you two.” Red spoke. Emma avoided having to answer by taking a large bite of her meal. Regina looked down at the ground, warming her hands with the campfire. “Come on. Spill.” Red pressured them.

“You know we have bigger things to worry about than this at the moment, such as how we’re going to find Maleficent’s daughter.” Emma said. “We have all day tomorrow to worry about that. Tonight we’re catching up. Now, what is it you two are hiding?” Belle argued, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Regina noticed Red’s nose twitch and her eyes glowed bright yellow for an instant before fading back to brown. “That’s not fair, you know. Using your werewolf powers against us.” The brunette pointed out. “I didn’t need to use my powers to notice something was different between the two of you.” Ruby said.

Regina suddenly noticed that she was practically sitting on Emma’s lap. The blonde had her free arm draped casually over Regina’s, and their bracelets were glowing. “Okay, you caught us.” Emma relented, planting a kiss on her companion’s cheek. Regina’s face flushed bright red, matching the color of her enchanted accessory.

“So you’re together then.” Belle stated. “No.” Regina cut in quickly, earning an inquisitive gaze from the young woman beside her. “I mean; we don’t know what we are yet.” She mumbled, fidgeting with her cloak. “Well if the fairy was right, it won’t be long now.” Ruby winked at Belle.

Now it was Emma and Regina’s turn to ask the questions. “What do you mean?” Emma asked. “The night you two were taken back to your kingdoms, Blue told us your paths would cross again. That fate couldn’t keep you two apart forever.” The wolf answered.

A small smile tugged at Regina’s lips, and she intertwined her fingers with Emma’s. “Right now we just want to get out of Maleficent’s debt and away from our families. That’s the only way we can be happy.”

“But enough about us. What about you two?” Emma asked the two older women. Belle blushed as Red hugged her tight, tickling her side. “Belle doesn’t need a handsome prince to protect her. Now she has a sexy werewolf!”

Regina noticed the small black moon etched into the young woman’s wrist. “What’s that?” She asked curiously. “That’s my mark. Red imprinted on me.” Belle smiled as Ruby nodded proudly. “When you two were taken away we feared for our own safety. So we made a pact to protect each other.”

Imprinting was a very sacred and cherished tradition among werewolves. Usually the animals would imprint on others of their kind to let the pack know that their significant other was taken, however it had become more common for werewolves to share the tradition with humans as well.

“We found a new cottage in a different village but we still have all of the belongings you left.” Ruby said. “We always hoped you would find us again.” Belle smiled sweetly at the young women. “Well, once this is done and over with we won’t have to worry about being separated ever again.” Emma said softly, resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder.

After the women had gotten their full, they laid down around the slowly dying campfire. If they were to wake up at first light they needed to turn in early. Regina shivered against the rapidly cooling night air. Emma instinctively put her arms around her to help warm her up.

Regina cuddled closer to the blonde, not realizing how much she missed her until now. This was the first time in years that anyone had given her gentle physical contact. “Are you warm enough now?” Emma asked. “Yes I am. Thank you.” The brunette answered. She nearly jumped as Emma placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

Regina thought about how ironic it was that she and Emma were destined to be together. They were polar opposites; Emma was warm, Regina was cold. Emma’s parents loved her unconditionally, Regina’s never gave her the time of day. Emma hated dressing up, Regina loved it. Emma wanted to go out on lots of dangerous adventures, Regina was content to stay home.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice pulled the woman out of her thoughts. “Hmm?” Regina answered, turning to face her. “How do you see me?” The blonde was nervous as she was nibbling her bottom lip. Regina realized that what she said earlier must have upset her.

So she reached her hand out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. The young woman’s bright green eyes bore into hers, seeming like they could see straight into her soul. “I see… beauty. Confidence. A lost girl behind all the walls you’re hiding behind. I see myself in you.”

Emma smiled, a sweet sadness in her eyes. “I’m glad you found me, Regina.”

“I always will.” Regina said, leaning in and placing a small kiss on her lips. Emma was the first to fall asleep and Regina watched her for a long while. She studied the fall and rise of her chest as she breathed steadily in and out. The soft snores that escaped her as she dreamt. She imagined how it would be to wake up like this every morning before letting sleep overtake her.

“Alright, lovebirds! Up and at ‘em!” Red said loudly, rudely awakening the young women from their slumber. Emma forced her eyes open, smiling as she saw Regina wrapped up in the cloak Emma had covered her with in the middle of the night.

Regina slowly came to, blinking in confusion as she saw Emma’s cloak covering her. “You looked cold.” Emma said before she had the chance to ask. Emma was slightly cold herself as the wet condensation around them had turned into frost overnight. “You better get your stomachs full now because we’re not stopping until we make camp again.” Ruby advised.

After the gang had eaten their leftovers, they packed up and ventured on. “Wait!” Emma suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The bracelet she had worn every day for the past 10 years had fallen off. She rubbed her wrist, feeling empty without the missing accessory. “What is it, Emma?” Regina asked.

“My bracelet fell off.” Emma answered, tears filling her eyes. They had walked for miles in unknown territory, and the chances of finding the bracelet were very slim. “I’m sure we’ll find it.” Regina tried reassuring her. “It’s gone, Regina. We can’t spend all day looking for it when we need to find Lily.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, tension in the air around them. Regina glanced at Emma to see the woman was silently wiping away tears and holding herself. Falling back to give her and Emma a little more privacy, the brunette grabbed onto her hand and stopped her.

“Emma, you don’t need the bracelet anymore.” Regina said, ripping off her own and throwing it as far as she could. “We’re staying together. Nothing is going to separate us ever again.”

Emma frowned, her bottom lip quivering. “But what if- “

Regina silenced her with a kiss, cupping the blonde’s face and wiping away her tears. “We don’t need magic to connect us anymore. Because I know you. And you know me. Now let’s go find the dragon’s daughter and go home.”

“Incoming!” Belle yelled from up ahead. Regina blinked to find herself holding a sword, as was Emma. The woman must have used her magic to conjure up weapons. Ruby morphed into her wolf form as a creature appeared. Regina’s eyes widened and the grip on her sword tightened.

 The monster was large, almost as big as the four women combined. It had auburn fur, and its paws were flaming as well as its tail and neck. “What the hell is that thing?!” Emma shouted. Red attacked it, and the two fell into a tumbling, snarling mess of teeth and fur.

Emma ran forward to help their friend. Regina started to follow before she noticed Belle swaying on her feet. She lunged forward just in time to catch her and prevent the woman from hitting her head. “Is she alright?” Emma paused and turned back. “She just fainted.” Regina answered, carefully laying the brunette down and standing guard in front of her.

Suddenly, Red let out a howl of pain. “Ruby!” Emma screamed, running forward to help. “Emma, wait!” Regina cried, making the blonde stop momentarily. The image of Emma slaying the dragon flashed in her mind, the sight of Emma’s unmoving body caused her chest to tighten. “Somebody has to help. Stay with Belle.” Emma ordered.

Regina watched helplessly as Red was tossed to the side like a ragdoll, unmoving. “Hey!” Emma yelled as it moved to finish the wolf off. The dangerous beast turned towards her, eyes glowing and teeth pulled back in a snarl. Emma raised her arms above her head to stab the monster when a voice suddenly stopped her.

“Please don’t hurt him!” A woman cried, running into the clearing. “Are you crazy?! This monster just hurt our friend and is trying to kill us!” Emma yelled. “He’s not a monster! Just please. Let me help.” The young woman spoke. Belle woke up groggily, groaning as she came to. “What happened?”

She suddenly noticed Ruby’s seemingly lifeless form. “Red!” She cried, trying to go to her lover. Regina held her back, her eyes trained on the group in front of her. The woman stepped towards the animal, unafraid even as it snapped its jaws and dug its razor-sharp claws into the Earth.

A flash of light blinded them all for a minute. When the light finally receded, they looked to see the monster had, in fact, turned into a man. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, an amulet around her neck glowing. “Phillip! You’re alright!”

The man smiled and held her close. “I’m just fine, my darling.” He reassured her in a foreign accent. Regina let go of Belle and the women rushed to Ruby’s side. Belle grabbed the woman’s cloak and draped it over the animal.

Red turned human once again, but she had a deep gash in her side and her ribcage looked as if it had been crushed on the left side. “Red. Ruby. My love, please wake up.” Belle tried to coax her in a shaking voice.

Emma turned her sword towards the strangers, ready to attack if need be. “What the hell are you?” She demanded. Regina joined her side, taking out her weapon as well. “Answer me or I swear I will kill you where you stand!” Emma yelled, anger burning in her eyes.

The man pushed the woman holding onto his arm behind him, his hands raised in surrender. “My name is Phillip. I am a prince of a kingdom nearby. This is my wife, Aurora. I apologize for hurting your friend. The Yaoguai is very territorial and unfortunately you saw firsthand what it can do.”

“Why shouldn’t I kill you? What happens if you go after some other innocent people? Children? Babies? Who’s to say you won’t go after them next?” Emma said. The princess stepped forward in an attempt to defend her husband. “Phillip is a good man. He just has been faced with a terrible curse. Let us help you. Bring your friend back to our castle.”

“He must not have been a very good man if he happened to be cursed in the first place.” Regina spoke, stepping closer to Emma. “A villain cursed him to keep us apart. She hates my family with all of her heart and would stop at nothing to destroy us. Fortunately, we have True Love on our side.” Aurora explained.

“Her name is Maleficent.” Phillip added. Both women lowered their swords, casting confused glances at each other. “Maleficent? Why would she want to hurt you?” Emma asked. “Because she’s a villain. It’s what they do best.” Aurora said.

“We’re looking for something of Maleficent’s. Maybe you can help us. After all, you did try to kill us. I think you owe us the favor.” Emma said. “Of course.” Aurora said, leading the way while Phillip picked up the still unconscious Ruby.

They arrived at the castle just as the sun was setting. “So, how often do you turn into this beast?” Regina asked, nervously eyeing the man. “Yaoguai.” Phillip corrected. “And only during moments of great stress or certain times during the lunar cycle.”

He set Red down on a table and stepped aside while Aurora examined her. “I need fresh towels, bandages, hot water, a sewing needle, and some thread.” She said, sending her husband to get the supplies. Relief filled the women as Ruby slowly came to, groaning in pain.

“I’m right here, Red. We all are.” Belle kissed the wolf’s hand. “We must have made one hell of a team if we managed to defeat that monster.” Ruby mumbled, unfocused eyes looking at Emma and Regina. “We didn’t exactly defeat it, Rubes.” Emma said.

The woman tried to sit up, but Aurora and Belle gently held her down. “You’re badly injured, and it’s best if you stay still. My name is Aurora and I’m going to do everything I can to help fix you up.” The princess explained. “Don’t tell me this little thing is the big bad beast.” Red said.

“No, that would be my husband.” Aurora said. Despite the pain, Ruby managed to raise her eyebrows. “He must be fun in bed.” She commented. Regina couldn’t help but giggle at that. A smile appeared on Emma’s face as well.

Phillip returned with the supplies, and as Aurora got to work on healing the woman the playful mood faded. Ruby cried out in pain, clutching the table beneath her and writhing in pain. Regina noticed Belle looked rather pale, so she sat the woman down in a room nearby.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, trying to keep the woman conscious. They didn’t need another person needing assistance. “I’m fine.” Belle answered, breathing steadily. “I just hate to see her in pain. And the sight of blood makes me queasy.”

Phillip brought her a glass of water. “This will help keep you hydrated.” He offered. The brunette thanked him and took a sip, trying to control her shaking hands. A few minutes later, Emma and Aurora emerged. “She’s doing fine. She’s patched up and resting right now, I gave her some herbs to help her sleep to quicken the healing process.” The princess explained.

Phillip took Belle back to see Ruby while Aurora waited with the two women. Regina toyed with the small silver rattle in her hands, nervously fidgeting. “Where did you get that?” Aurora asked. Emma and Regina looked up in surprise. “I recognize it. It’s an object from my dreams. Or it’s a memory that feels like a dream.” Aurora said.

Regina watched as the purple mist inside swirled in a circular pattern. “Maleficent gave this to us. To aid us on our journey.” Emma said. “Maleficent? Helping you?” Aurora said, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “It’s a long story.” Regina said.

The princess sat down across from them. “Your friend won’t be able to travel for at least 2 days. And after I helped her, don’t you think I deserve to know your story?”

“The Yaoguai did try to kill us.” Emma pointed out. Regina sighed and handed the blonde the rattle. “Just tell her, Emma. We don’t have much time left and they might be able to help us.”

The blonde frowned but slowly nodded. The two royals listened calmly as Emma and Regina explained their situation. “If we can’t find Maleficent’s daughter soon, this might turn into a war.” Regina said. “We’ll help you the best we can.” Phillip offered. “Violence is not how we solve things.”

“Would you be willing to come back with us? Perhaps you can reason with her. If not at least we have the Yaoguai on our side.” Emma asked. “We have suffered greatly just to escape that dragon’s clutches. She killed my parents, put me in under a sleeping curse, cursed my husband. Who knows what she will do to our unborn child?” Aurora said.

“You’re expecting.” Regina said. The princess rubbed her belly, smiling at her husband. “We’ve made our lives better.”

Emma shifted closer, feeling the rattle in her hands pulling towards Aurora. She actually felt a little faint. “Emma.” Regina noticed the blonde looked rather pale. “Are you okay?”

“Maleficent must have cursed this.” Emma said, passing it off to Regina. The brunette gasped as the object began to glow in her hands. Aurora gasped as well, though hers was from a cry of pain. She clutched her stomach as Phillip tried to assist her.

Belle came out to see what the commotion was about and watched in shock as Aurora’s belly swelled before their eyes. “Witches! We should have known better than to trust you!” Phillip pointed his finger at the women. “We didn’t do this!” Emma protested, her eyes wide with fear as the princess screamed in pain. Regina stepped forward to protect Emma. “Get out! All of you! Guards!” The man yelled. They watched as his eyes went from brown to bright yellow. “Get out of here now!” Emma yelled to Belle and Regina.

The castle guards came a few seconds too late. Phillip had transformed into his animal half, and within seconds every guard was incapacitated. Belle and Regina got Aurora out of the room and into another chamber while Emma managed to lead the Yaoguai out of the castle and into the courtyard before barricading the doors.

Regina sighed as Emma returned unscathed. “That won’t hold him for long. We need to get Ruby and leave now.”

“We can’t just leave her.” Belle motioned to the princess writhing in pain on the bed. “This baby is coming now.”

“I need Phillip!” Aurora cried, her stomach contracting. “You’re going to have to do this without him. You’re doing fine, just breathe.” Belle coaxed her. Regina helped Ruby in the room before Emma barricaded the door. “You tricked us! This was part of Maleficent’s plan all along!” Aurora accused them.

“Maleficent tricked us! She was never going to let us go.” Emma said. Regina looked out the window to see the Yaoguai clawing at the castle doors, flaming brightly in anger. Red began to come to, wincing at the loud screaming in her sensitive ears.

The screaming intensified for a good minute before Belle was holding a newborn in her arms. “It’s a boy.” She said, wrapping the baby in a small blanket. “I remember.” Aurora panted, taking her son into her arms. “I remember why I know that rattle. Maleficent did trick you with it, but she wasn’t lying.”

“What is it?” Regina asked. “She does have a daughter; she just doesn’t know who. Me.” The princess answered. “ _You_?!” The women said. Aurora actually laughed at their reactions. “Crazy, I know. All these years, Maleficent hated my family for taking her daughter away. She even went so far as to attack Briar Rose’s child. But she didn’t know that that child was me. My parents thought they were doing what was best for the baby.”

“So when she sent us to this forest, she thought the Yaoguai would finish us off or we would find you since she sent us to your kingdom.” Emma said. “But how did she know you were expecting?” Belle asked. “She’s Maleficent. She knows everything about her enemies. How else would she plot her revenge?”

“Regina.” Emma grabbed the brunette’s arm, a look of alarm on her face. “he wasn’t sending us to find her daughter. She thought that was a lost cause. If she was sending us with no intentions of bringing us back our kingdoms could be in trouble.”

“How are we supposed to get back? We have no idea where we are, and Red can’t travel with her injuries.” Belle said. Regina looked at the blonde. “You.”

Emma immediately shook her head. “I can’t heal her, Regina.”

“You healed me!” The brunette argued, holding out her once broken wrist. “You can heal Ruby too. I know it.”

Regina lead Emma over to the barely conscious woman. Emma stared at the injuries before her, biting her lip. “Look at me, Emma.” Regina turned the woman’s head to face her. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

Emma’s hands glowed brightly and within seconds Ruby was healed. A flash of light blinded the room. “Well done.” Rumpelstiltskin appeared before them, grinning. “What the hell are you doing here?” Emma demanded, grabbing her sword.

Ruby growled, ready to morph at any moment. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your newfound ability. True Love really does conquer all.” The man giggled. “You brought Maleficent back. She captured us, tricked us into hurting Aurora.” Emma accused. “That’s not all she has done. If I were you, I would run back home to your kingdoms.” Rumple said.

“What aren’t you telling us?!” Emma shouted, pinning the man against the wall with her sword at his throat. Phillip burst into the room, human once again. He moved to attack Emma until his wife stopped him. “You have so much of your father in you, little princess.” Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

In a flash, he poofed out of her grip. “You send us back home right now! All of us!” Regina demanded. The baby in Aurora’s arms began to wail. The man’s eyes snapped to the newborn, an evil smile creeping onto his face. “I’ll send you home. For a price.”

“Don’t even think about taking that baby!” Ruby snarled, held back by Belle. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin clutched at his throat, gasping for air. His eyes widened as his throat constricted. “You owe us after all we have been through. Now, send. Us. Home.” Emma growled, her hand glowing with green magic.

“Alright.” He choked out, defeated. Emma let him go and he crumpled to the ground. “I’ll send you home.”

“Take us with you.” Aurora said. “Aurora, are you crazy?” Phillip argued. “She’s my mother, Phillip. I can’t let her keep terrorizing us, harming our people. She deserves to know the truth.” Aurora said, gently kissing her husband. The man looked down at their son, slowly nodding.

With a wave of Rumpelstiltskin’s hand, the group was back in the ballroom that Emma and Regina were taken from. They arrived just in time to see Maleficent pierce Cora through the heart and watch her body fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever! I don't have internet at home right now and I won't for a few weeks so I'm uploading chapters from work.

A strangled cry escaped Regina’s throat as she watched blood seep from her mother’s chest. Cora treated her badly over the years, that was true, but she still loved her. Maleficent turned towards the group, lips curled into a cruel smile. “Well, well. My prisoners have returned with a gift.” She spoke.

“What did you do?!” Regina screamed, falling besides her unmoving body. The woman’s face was pale and her eyelids didn’t even flutter as the princess cried her name and shook her. “This kingdom is mine. And my revenge will be fulfilled.” The villain snarled.

Regina glanced up at Emma, whose face was pale white. She suddenly remembered Emma’s parents. “Regina!” The young woman looked up to see her father hurrying towards them. Maleficent raised her hand and froze him in place. Cora began to cough and gasp in her daughter’s arms.

Emma knelt beside her friend, surprisingly worried about this woman that had caused Regina so much pain. “Mother.” Regina breathed, smiling in relief as the woman’s eyes fluttered open. “Regina. You’re alright.” Cora reached her hand up to cup her daughter’s face.

“You’re going to be okay.” The brunette said, her confident voice wavering. Cora’s eyes flicked towards Emma’s, then in front of her, looking at something they couldn’t see. Regina nervously glanced at the blonde. “Mother, this is Emma. She can heal you. She’s- “

“Special.” Cora finished, her brown eyes meeting Emma’s. The blonde shifted nervously and started to back away. “She can heal you.” Regina said. The Queen reached her hand out and caught Emma’s, stopping her from moving. “I meant she’s special to _you_ , dear.”

“Enough of this.” Maleficent snapped, moving towards Henry. Emma and Regina both jumped up with Ruby behind them, leaving Belle to comfort the dying Queen. “Don’t hurt him!” Regina pleaded. Maleficent snapped her head towards the women. “Why shouldn’t I? They ruined my life, took my daughter away from me!”

“No, they didn’t.” Aurora stepped forward with Phillip close behind, holding their newborn son carefully in her arms. A look of confusion crossed the dragon’s face. Quickly it was replaced with anger. “I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. You and your prince. And now you’ve created spawn to carry on the family name.” The woman spat.

“Maleficent, this _is_ your daughter. Your Lillith.” Emma said. “You’re lying.” The villain said, not taking her eyes off of the family. “My mother thought she was doing what was best. She had no idea you were even my mother. She thought she was taking in a helpless child. If she had known she would never had treated you like she did.”

Maleficent carefully stepped forward as the princess held out the rattle. “I remember this. From my dreams. This was mine. Or it was meant to be.” Aurora said, looking down at her sleeping son before handing him off to Phillip. “My Lillith.” The dragon whispered, reaching her hands out to touch her.

Aurora smiled at her. “It’s so hard to believe.” Maleficent said. “It came as quite a shock to me too, believe me.” The young woman giggled. Then she grew serious once more. “We’d like you to be a part of our family. Watch our Stefan grow up and someday become King.”

A stray tear escaped the woman’s eye and rolled down her face. “Emma!” King David yelled, entering the ballroom with his wife right behind him. The villain snapped to her senses and turned to greet the approaching couple. “You took _everything_ from me! For years I was going after Briar Rose and her family when all along I was attacking my own daughter. The last piece of family I had. Now you’re going to pay.”

Before Aurora or any of the others could stop her, the woman had turned herself into her large dragon self. The ground shook as she stepped towards the royals. “Emma no!” Regina screamed as she watched the blonde launch herself at the monster. Maleficent turned towards Henry, ready to end him.

Regina jumped forward to protect her father as a stream of fire flew towards her. Instinctively, she fell to the floor and waited for her inevitable death. When she didn’t feel the fire burning her alive, she opened her eyes. David was standing over her, holding out his shield to take the heat.

“Are you alright?” He asked the young woman. Regina nodded shakily, amazed that the man would save her. Emma smiled at her before holding her hands out towards the beast. With a flash of magic and a mighty roar, Maleficent fell to the ground. Her body withered away to dust, finally defeated at last.

Regina suddenly noticed the blonde princess laying unmoving on the ground. “Emma!” She cried. David and Snow ran over to their daughter while Regina went back to her mother. “Regina. Go to her.” Cora breathed, glancing over at the royal family. “Go.”

Regina smiled at her mother before going over to Emma. Snow was crying and David was trying to console her. Ruby and Belle stood nearby, tears in their eyes. Looking down at the young woman, Regina knew in her heart that she truly loved her. She always had. They were meant to come together. Meant to be together.

Slowly she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s soft lips. “I love you, Emma. I always have and I always will. Just please come back to me.”

Snow and David stared at the woman in shock, Henry soon joining in as he unfroze. Regina looked up at Emma’s parents as the blonde didn’t wake. “I love your daughter. I’m sorry if I ruined your lives. I know you hate me and my family, but I love Emma. I was just too scared to admit it.”

“Took you long enough.” Regina looked down to see Emma awake and well, smiling up at her. “Emma!” She said happily, throwing her arms around the young woman’s neck. “Oh no.” Both women looked up to see Henry going over to his wife. Regina reluctantly let go of Emma to join her father. Surprisingly, the blonde joined her.

“Mother.” Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the woman. Her breathing had shallowed, and she was using every ounce of energy she had to stay awake. “Emma can heal you, Mother. Just hold on.” The brunette cried. “No, I’m afraid she can’t, darling.” The older woman spoke.

“But- “Regina was cut off as her mother stroked her face lovingly. Her heart nearly broke at the first act of motherly affection the woman was showing her. Snow hesitantly stood nearby, biting her lip. “Snow. Come.” Cora spoke. The Queen knelt down on the woman’s other side, a saddened look on her face. “Cora, I’m so sorry. I never should have done what I did.”

“I wasn’t innocent either. And the pain we caused Maleficent, well, that’s on both of us. I wish our daughters could have grown up together like we always dreamed. But now, let’s put the past behind us. You’re my best friend.”

Tears fell from Snow’s face, and she struggled to keep her composure. Both husbands and daughters silently watched the exchange. “You always were mine.” Snow said, her voice breaking. Henry grabbed his wife’s hand. “Dearest.” He said.

Regina watched in shock at the loving exchange between her parents. Emma held her hand, silently letting her know she was here for her. “Henry. I never stopped loving you. You were so good to our daughters. You taught them how to love when I couldn’t.”

Henry laid a kiss on the woman’s forehead before stepping back. “Mother, please let Emma heal you. We can be a family again. All of us.” Regina pleaded, motioning to David and Snow. Cora shook her head. “I am so proud of you, my Regina. I was never a good mother to you. I blamed you for a lot of things, took my anger out on you. Zelena’s death wasn’t your fault. I love you and I give you my blessing.”

Regina and Emma glanced at each other. The Queen took Emma’s hand within her own. “I trust you’ll treat my daughter well. Love and care for her always.”

“I will. I love her.” Emma answered. Cora smiled at the two women. “You’ll be great Queens. I give my crown to you, Regina. It’s time for me to move on. Your sister is waiting, and as you know, she’s very impatient.”

Regina smiled through her tears. “I love you, Mother.” She said. Cora smiled at her one last time before letting her eyes drift shut. Her breathing shallowed even more, then stopped. Emma held Regina close as the brunette cried. “I love you so much.” The blonde whispered in her ear.

“Henry, Regina, we are so sorry.” David said. Henry shook the man’s hand, helping him to stand. Snow helped the two women up, hugging Regina before wiping her tears. “Welcome to our family.”

“Announcing, Queen Regina and Queen Emma Mills.” The room erupted in applause once more as Emma and Regina emerged, hand in hand. Emma smiled at her wife, glancing at the gleaming heart rings on their ring fingers that matched the one Regina had gotten her so many years ago.

Ruby and Belle hugged their friends along with Aurora and Phillip before standing aside to allow Snow and David through. Snow curtsied while David kissed both women’s hands. “Queen Emma, may I have this dance?” He asked, a twinkle in his eye. Emma giggled and joined her father on the dance floor.

Regina’s eyes scanned the room for her father, disappointment weighing her heart down. Snow put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Just then, the ballroom doors opened. King Henry descended the stairs, eyes shining proudly. “Queen Regina.” He bowed before leading his daughter to the dance floor.

“I’m glad you could make it, Daddy.” The Queen said softly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The man said, holding her close.

Emma and Regina reunited again only to be interrupted by a small voice. “Mommies, I want to dance too!” Their young son Henry said impatiently, tugging at their dresses. The women scooped him up in both of their arms, kissing his cheeks. Their magical miracle, he was.

Regina looked to see Emma staring at her, love in her eyes. “Always and forever.” She said, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I loved writing it, and I loved seeing the support from you all. Much love.


End file.
